The lost children
by guest123
Summary: Edward and bella had twins before they were changed. See how they cope when they finally meet their children again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight however I do own mathew, Rachel and Elizabeth**

**I hope you enjoy reading this story.**

Hello, my name is Mathew Anthony Masen and I'm sixteen. _Forever_. I was turned along with my twin sister Elizabeth Marie Masen. Our parents, Edward Anthony Masen had married Isabella Marie Swan on the 14th May 1915. We were then born on the 14th February 1916. We were just over 1 when our grandparents died of the Spanish Influenza. Not long after that our parents had contracted the disease so we were sent to go and live with Grandpa Charlie in Forks, Washington. That's where we grew up. We never had parents who liked to teach us things. We never had a mom who would fuss over how we would look; a father who would teach us sports or music. That's the thing I missed the most. We never got to call anyone our mom or dad and I knew it hurt Lizzy. We had some sort of telepathic thing going on. In 1932, we turned sixteen we had only gone out for a walk in the woods. We had found someone out there by themselves. He was called Laurent. He bit us and then ran off. While we were burning he told me about what was to come to us. How we were turning in vampires and that we needed blood to survive. I was the first to awaken from the change and I waited for Lizzy to wake. Once she had. We had decided that we were going to hunt animals rather than humans. As we couldn't face the fact of killing an innocent and I think that mom and dad would be disappointed in us.

After we had hunted we began our journey. A few years later we ran into some other vampires and they had the same eye colour as us. I noticed the girl as she was beautiful. There weren't any words to describe her. She was called Rachel Louise Smith. We shortly found out that she was my mate and I loved her. My sister loved her too as they soon became best friends. Sometimes I felt sorry for my sister as she was like the odd one out and I felt like I was rubbing it in her face.

That was 78 years ago. We were now moving back to Forks; as, this was our childhood town. I had my wife and my sister, my family. We were hunting and I was close to getting my meal, a deer. But, I heard noises and I smelt them, Vampires. There were eight of them. Once I got my deer I ran to find my wife. "There are eight vampires nearby. I don't think they are human drinkers." I lightly kissed her and I saw the shadows of the vampires heading towards us. Soon then, my sister decides to join us. "Did you enjoy your meal dear?"

"Of course my dear brother. Deer's are quite tasty this time of year."

"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, my wife, Esme, Our sons Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Jasper, his wife Alice, Edward and his wife Bella."

"Hello. My name is Mathew Anthony Masen and this is my wife Rachel. This is my sister Elizabeth."

I could hear the thoughts of them. Rosalie thought why are we even bothering, they are just vampires and they both are ugly.

I hissed. "Don't you ever think about my wife or sister like that or I will rip your body to pieces."

She hissed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." I smirked before using my telepathic power and lifting her up and throwing her across the woods.  
"Matt. Stop. Don't do this." My wife was begging me to stop.

"Okay love. I'm sorry; I am just protective over my family."

"It's fine. We get like that." He smiled.

"Would you like to come to our home and we could get to know each other better?" Esme asked.

I looked at my sister and my wife. "We would love to."

We soon followed them to their home. It was very nice not as beautiful as my wife. "Wow. You have a nice house." I smiled.

"Thank you." They led us into their living room where a love seat and three couches sat. I sat down on one couch with my wife next to me and then my sister next to her. They sat down. "Would you please tell us how you became a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Okay." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and Rachel squeezed my hand as she knew this was something hard to tell. I reopened my eyes and I began my story. "I was born on the 14th February in 1916 in Chicago, a few minutes before my beloved sister was born. When we were a little over one the Spanish influenza stolen our grandparents and not long after took our parents. We were taken in by Grandpa Charlie and he raised us here in Forks. It was in 1932 when we took a stroll in the nearby woods when we were attacked by a vampire called Laurent. When we awoke we checked on our grandpa to make sure that he was okay. I had never seen him in so much pain. I..." I began dry sobbing. "Sssshhh, love. It's okay." I calmed down a little. "We watched him every day after we had hunted. He never ate, slept did nothing at all. After all he had lost all his family, his daughter and son in law and then his grandchildren. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his gun. He shot himself. HE DIED AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF ME! IF I DIDN'T BEG LIZZY TO COME WITH ME HE WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HIMSELF!"  
"Sssshhh. Love, look at me. You're basing it on was ifs. Besides if you didn't then you wouldn't have met me. Then I'd been all alone." That made me calm down. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"It's okay. It gets it out and into the open." They all smiled at me.

"A few days later I snuck into the house and I found some photos of my parents and my grandpa. I placed them in my locket around my neck and give some to my sister. After we had been travelling, we ran into Rachel here and we've been together ever since." I smiled at my wife.

_Thankyou my love, I love you. _I thought to her. She replied by giving me a kiss.

"Can we see what your parents looked like?" Esme asked.

I took my locket off and opened it. I hadn't looked it in since I put them in. I gasped. They were the same. No. It can't be them. They died.

Esme came over and looked. "Wow. Edward. Bella. You never told us you have children."

Everyone gasped. I was shocked. What the hell am I supposed to?

Lizzy spoke, "Your lying. Our parents are dead." She ran.

"Love, go find my sister please?" i asked.

"Okay. You okay?"

"I don't know. I think so." She gave me a kiss before running out of the house going after my confused sister.

"Is it really you?" I whispered. Bella moved across the room in seconds. She lifted my head so I was looking at her. "Yes. I'm sorry. We were very ill you have to understand that. Carlisle had found us lying together while we were dying. He began talking to us and bit us. I asked Charlie to take you both away, So that you wouldn't get the disease. We loved so much." She smiled.

"I understand and I love you mom." I hugged her. I missed my mom. I walked up to my dad.

"I missed you too dad." I gave him a hug.

"Missed you too son."

"Better go and find my sister." I smiled. I followed the trail. It led home. I was so confused. I thought she would be happy. "Elizabeth Marie Masen, what are you doing?" I asked. She spun round.

"I'm leaving." She continued packing her stuff.

"Stop it! Look at me. They are our parents. I mean come on you look exactly like mom. Brown hair and you did have brown eyes too. They were on the brink of death when they were found. They were protecting us from getting the disease."

"Not everyone died of the disease. Some healed. Don't you remember all those times when everyone was rubbing in our faces about their parents."

"Yeah. When you stood up and hit them all." I smiled at the memory. Then I realised that all the Cullen's were stood behind us. "I have to get out of here. I can't stand it."

"It's not just about us finding our parents is it?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter because I'm still leaving."

"Wait. STOP! Talk to me. Please. I don't want you to go." I begged her.

"Why? Not as if you never stopped and spent time with me. I'm sick of being the odd one out all of the time. I've had enough."

"I thought you were happy?"

"Well. You never talked to me. You spent more time with her then you did me."

"She is my wife. I still did things with you. I thought you were both best friends."

"Yeah we were. She was always babbling on about you. How the hell did you think I would be?"

"Please. Just don't go."

"I'm sorry." She whispered before running off.

I fell to the floor sobbing. My mom ran to me. "Sssshhh. She'll come back. It'll work itself out."

"Why do I cause everything? I should be the one leaving not her. Every time I do something which I think is right, other people see that I've done it wrong."

"Don't you dare start talking like that. Just ignore what others think it doesn't matter. Of course family it does but don't let that take over your decisions."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's okay. We have 78 years to catch up on."

It had been over a week since i had seen my twin sister. "Love. She'll come back." She whispered.

"Come on, we're going over to the Cullen's."

**Please review. This is my very first fanfiction so please be nice and I would appreciate if you did review. Thankyou. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating this story for ages. I have been writing Bella's family and the volturi princess. I had writer's block for a while as I didn't know where I wanted this story to go. I am going chapter by chapter. i hope you like it. Enjoy :D**

**Mathew POV**

It had been three weeks since I had seen my sister and I missed her. Yes, I had our parents and my wife but I felt a little empty without my sister. I learned more about my parents and their family. They were cool but it felt weird hanging out with them without Elizabeth. There was Dad and Mom, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle and then Emmett and Rosalie.

In the three weeks since she left I had become closer the family and I think I understood why she left but I couldn't fully understand because I had never been in that situation and I would never want to. Dad was good at piano and was going to teach me and Mom let me read with her and I think she tried to explain why Elizabeth had left us. Alice was all about the clothes whereas Jasper was about the civil war. Esme was good about interior design and cared about everyone. Carlisle enjoyed helping people so he had taken a job at the local hospital. Emmett was the one who joked on and loved playing games and pranks. Rosalie liked cars and also liked clothes but not near as much as Alice.

Today, me and Rachel were going hunting on our own, since it had been three weeks since I had been hunting. We ran off into the forest and I soon spotted some deers. I left these for my wife before searching for a couple for myself which were about a mile north. I chased them as I always loved the fight they put up before I drank their blood. I leapt towards one and I felt the blood flow down my throat soothing the burning pain which was there. After I had drunk three deers, I headed back to find my wife and I smelt a horrible wet dog smell (A/N: Remember this from New moon. )

amongst my wife. I ran towards her and I found three sized wolves surrounding my wife. I began panicking before using my power and I threw them into a tree one at a time. I grabbed my wife and made a run for the Cullen's house. We were close when they all ran out of the house, "Are you okay? Alice just saw your future disappear." Asked Mom.

"We're fine, just a little run in with some mutts and-"

"Wait what? You ran into these dogs?" Dad spoke. I nodded, confused. "They're here. They think that we've broke the treaty." He spoke. As soon as he said this, about 10 wolves appeared in front of us.

"Sam, welcome. Firstly I would like to explain to you before you make any decision. These two have just recently joined us and weren't changed by us. Mathew is Bella's and Edward's biological child and Rachel is his wife. They were turned a long time ago and are vegetarians just like us. Please don't let this destroy the treaty we have. Neither of us wants to fight." Carlisle explained.

"Sam said that the treaty will stay intact as long as these do not feed upon humans or come onto their land."

"Okay, thank you alot Sam." He nodded and he led his pack out of here. A brown haired wolf lingered and was staring at my wife. What the hell is he looking at? I thought angrily. He soon snapped his head up to see Sam and ran off. Stupid mutt. Dad, just had to chuckle at that.

It was getting quite late and we headed back into the house and after spending some time with the Cullen's, we headed back to our house as we had school to go to tomorrow.

**Okay, so what do you think? Should I continue this story? Please let me know if you have any ideas where you would like to see this story go or if you would like to be in this story. I want to have some different humans in rather than having the normal ones. Please help me? THANKYOU! PLEASE REVIEW OR PM! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the wait for the update. I just have been busy with coursework and it is really becoming a pain. I hope this chapter is okay. Thanks for reading. ENJOY! :D **

**Bella POV**

I was glad that Mathew was back; I'm also glad that he found his mate. When Elizabeth left and didn't talk to us, I felt guilty and I still do. I wished she would've stayed but she had to go out on her own to figure it out. I just hope that she'll come back and forgive us. I felt the bed shift Edward's arms wrapped around me, "What has you thinking so deeply love?" he asked.

"Our daughter, I miss her so much. I wished she would've stayed and we could have figured this out." He nodded, "She went because she is the only one without a mate. Imagine living in a house with 5 mated couples and you're the only one who isn't. It must have been hard on her when she lived with Mathew and Rachel." I nodded but it didn't ease my guilt.

After we had gotten changed and ended downstairs the others were waiting for us. "About time, I was going to send Emmett up there to hurry you both up." Alice exclaimed.

"What? Why me?" Emmett whined. I shook my head and I led Edward out to his Volvo. We soon got to school pretty quick considering how Edward was driving. We pulled into the parking lot and parked next to an Audi R8. Wow. Mathew climbed out and held the door open for Rachel and she got out and gave him a kiss before heading towards us. "Hi." She spoke. "Nice car." Edward commented. "Thanks, Dad. I wanted an Aston martin but Rachel said we needed one which was less ostentatious, so we decided on an Audi." He smiled. "I have an Aston martin, I'll show you later if you want?" He asked. He nodded and smiled. "Cool."

Rachel turned to me and asked, "So what's the story?" She asked. Edward heard what we were talking about and said, "Well, Mathew is going to be my long lost brother and Rachel you will be Bella's cousin." He gave me a quick kiss before leading us to homeroom.

Once the bell had gone which signalled for first period, we headed to Biology with Mathew and Rachel following us. They were holding hands and it was cute. We sat in our seats until Mr Banner came through the door. "Good morning class. I hope you all had a good weekend. Today were going to be learning about the stages of mitosis." He told us to open our books and read through about mitosis. Soon the bell went and we headed to Spanish where as Matt and Rachel went to government. We went to two more lessons before we met up with our son and daughter at lunch. We went to two more lessons after lunch and we headed to the car when everyone was waiting.

"Alice what's the matter?" I asked. "Elizabeth has decided to come back but she is bringing a friend with her." She frowned at the idea. I lit up, my baby girl was coming home.

We rushed home and there stood on our doorstep was Elizabeth with a male vampire and his arms were around her waist. Once the car came to a halt, I rushed out to my daughter but I was held back by Edward. "Ssh, she'll come to us in a minute." I nodded, defeated. The Audi soon into the driveway and matt and Rachel ran to her. "Where the hell have you been? Do you not know how much you hurt me and Rachel by leaving? You've been with us for 79 years and you decide to leave when we get to meet our parents, I can't believe you did that. You hurt them, made them think that they made you leave? I don't see how you have the nerve to come back." Matt spoke. Jesus, did he really say that? "MATHEW GET YOUR BACKSIDE IN THE HOUSE NOW!" Edward yelled. I walked over to the girl who was sobbing to the vampire's chest. "Elizabeth?" I whispered. She spun round and hugged me and clinging on to me as if it was for her existence. "Ssh, it's okay. Mathew shouldn't have said that, I'm so glad you came back. I missed you, sweetheart. I was soon sat on the ground with my girl while Edward went to talk to Mathew. We could hear what they were saying, shouting was a better word. "How dare you speak to your sister like that? Yes, she has hurt us all but she came back that all that matters."

"All that matters? ALL THAT MATTERS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE LEAVES US FOR A FEW WEEKS AND YOU LET HER IN WITH OPEN ARMS? SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE LIVING, WONDERING IF YOUR SISTER IS DEAD OR NOT? HOW CAN SHE LIVE WITH HERSELF?" I felt the male vampire give her kiss on her forehead before going into the house. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY MATE LIKE THAT? SHE WAS HURT BY LEAVING YOU ALL AND SHE FELT ABANDONED? YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALWAYS HAD EVERYTHING HANDED TO YOU! YOU NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN. Right now she sat outside sobbing because of you." Elizabeth's sobbing was getting louder and more out of control. I began panicking. What was happening? Soon enough she collapsed and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I hoped that my daughter was fine.

**Okay, so what do you all think then? Was the chapter good? What she be wrong with Elizabeth? Who should the mystery male vamp be? Please let me know by replying in a review or just a PM. That would be great becuase each review and message I get makes my day a whole lot better. Thankyou so much! :D**


End file.
